


Lactace

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breastfeeding, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Sheithbians, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Shiro is well, well aware that there are some very odd planets in the universe.Finding the planet of Lactace, though?That's something entirely different.(Shiro and Keith as lesbians. Mammary puns abound. I have no regrets, and neither should you.)
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Kinda Lance/Pidge if you squint
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Lactace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taenith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taenith/gifts).



> This one is for Taenith! Lots of titties!

Shiro had, in a word, a super... weird... day.

It had started up with waking up in the middle of the night, the entire Castle Ship ablaze in red as sirens screamed in her ears. Flashes of another time, another place, made Shiro’s throat close as she tried to move, tried to _breathe_ but it was like she was pinned to her bed by invisible hands. The only companion she had in that very moment was _pain_ and _memories_ that cut like glass.

Galra cheering, galra screaming, galra whipping and biting and thrashing.

_I’m not there, I’m not there, I’m not there,_ Shiro chanted in her mind, but no matter how loud she tried, her thoughts couldn’t combat that dark, desolate _fear_ that trickled down her body and engulfed her entirely.

Someone was screaming again, a voice that pierced Shiro’s head, and she couldn’t stop them, she couldn’t save them, she had failed...

_ C’mon, girl. Get it together. They need you. **Keith** needs you. _

Maybe it was the thought of Keith, who had spent so long by herself, afraid and alone, that ended up pulling Shiro’s head up for air, but she was thankful for it. 

Feet hitting the cold, metallic ground (don’t think about it, don’t think about it) sent a jolt through Shiro’s entire body, and that helped.

The other thing that helped was the sudden realization that the screaming sirens and feminine voice were Princess Allura, not the Galra, not the dead, not...

Not the memories.

“ _Report to the Bridge for planetary exploration. Repeat, report to the Bridge for planetary exploration. This is not an emergency.”_

Just as Princess Allura said it, the red lights cut out and the standard, blearily-white fluorescents kicked in.

Shiro let out a sigh and stretched up her arms. While there were a thousand _other_ ways Princess Allura could have woken them up, particularly one where there wasn’t a screaming siren and blinking red lights, but...

It wasn’t all that uncommon for Princess Allura to wake them all up, just as she had when they’d first come together to form Voltron. At least she had the decency to let them know it was something small and not for something serious, like an attack from the Galra forces they’d left back in Quadrant 1 a few days before.

Shiro knew that she was the reason why Princess Allura gave them the courtesy of knowing they weren’t all about to burn up into a crisp or be suddenly stormed by the Galra. Maybe it was from the panic and fear she’d seen on Shiro’s face after what happened with Sendak or maybe it was how Shiro had woken Princess Allura, as well as most the Castle Ship, up with screams for weeks after that incident. Things had changed a bit after... After...

Shiro smiled softly.

_ Knock knock knock. _

Shiro tossed her sleep shirt to the side, thankful that she always slept with her sports bra on, and turned to the slowly-opening door.

“Allura’s gotta figure something else out.”

Shiro looked at Keith, at the bleariness she was trying to blink out of her violet eyes and how there was just the slightest hint of a pillow indentation on her face. She looked exhausted, undoubtedly from the extra training she had put in the night before (or, as Shiro preferred to think about it, Keith kicking Lance’s ass for several hours straight) but she at least had managed to throw her red jacket sleepily over her tank top.

Still, when Keith raised up her arms to pop her shoulders and neck, Shiro couldn’t help but stare at the slightly-toned, tanned stomach.

God, Shiro’s girlfriend was hot.

“See somethin’ you like?” Keith teased as she reached down and tugged the hem of her shirt down before padding across the room and wrapping her arms around Shiro, pulling her close.

“If you want me to say something to Allura—”

But Shiro only scoffed and buried her nose into Keith’s soft, dark hair. “I’m okay, Keith. Don’t worry. Let’s just go and figure out what she wants.”

“It’s something stupid. Should just go back to bed...” But even as Keith was saying it, she was already pulling away, linking their fingers together for a brief moment before pulling away. “Though you better put on a shirt, before Lance sees.”

“Jealous?” Shiro asked, but Keith’s snort at least made Shiro smile.

“Why would I be jealous of _Lance_?” Keith deadpanned, but the little pull at her lips made Shiro’s smile grow wider. “He’s the one who should be jealous of me. After all, I’ve got you.” 

Except, well... 

Shiro ran her human hand over Keith’s cheek and down to her lips, gently pulling her bottom lip down just a bit with the pad of her thumb. She wanted to kiss Keith then, wanted to do it here the others could see it, too, but...

“You know that no one’s going to care.”

“But I’m the head of Voltron. I don’t want them to think I’m taking advantage of you,” Shiro tried to joke, but the way Keith winced made her immediately feel guilty. “I didn’t... I didn’t mean it that way.”

“No, I get it,” Keith said before nipping Shiro’s finger gently. “Just... disagree.”

There was a loud sound then, someone banging their way down to the Bridge, and Shiro pulled her hand away. Keith frowned, but what could Shiro do?

“You go ahead—I’ll catch up,” Shiro promised. “Still need to find a shirt."

Keith kissed her then, a short and sweet kiss, but Shiro wished she had pulled Keith in close and kissed her like she deserved it.

Instead, Shiro found herself a clean uniform and got to the Bridge long before Lance or Pidge managed to show up.

“Princess Allura,” Shiro greeted, “Is there somethi—what is _that_?”

“That is…” Princess Allura said as she stared down at the planet just outside the Bridge’s windows, “well, I’m not entirely sure.” Her voice was...

Concerned wasn’t the word.

Keith was standing next to Coran on the other side of the Bridge, staring out the window. There was red on Keith’s ears, and Coran’s forehead was particularly sweaty, as though he had the slipperies again. Both of them said nothing, so Shiro looked out the window, too.

Oh.

“That’s a boob!”

Shiro turned so quickly she nearly fell, having to grab hold of the metal barrier to keep herself from accidentally careening off the side. That would have certainly been embarrassing, though what she was seeing Lance stare at (along with all of the other Paladins, now that they arrived) was... much more so.

And, lo and behold...

“Yeah, Lance. That definitely seems...”

“It’s a Titty-Planet!” Lance yelled, pointing at the planet with one hand, the other holding his sleep mask in place over his forehead. “It’s a Titty-Planet, Shiro!”

“I—well...”

There was something very... mammary about the planet. It wasn’t just the shape of it, though it was clear from the roundness that somehow managed to peak into one colossal nipple-mountain— Shiro shifted uncomfortably just at the thought—that the planet certainly had that going for it, too.

No, it was definitely more than just the shape. There was something about the colors, about how they blended together, darkening at the edge of the mountain. It reminded Shiro of Keith’s breasts: the softness, the slope that peaked so perfectly in Shiro’s mouth, the little nub that Shiro licked. And... Keith doing the same thing to her, just the other night.

Shiro crossed her arms in front of herself, trying to hide the hardness of her own nipples from the other Paladins. It definitely wasn’t something they needed to see, that was for sure.

Shiro had always been very self-conscious about her breasts, and time with the Galra had done absolutely nothing to lessen that. In particular, there was a slash across her chest from an errant sword swipe that had nicked her left breast, and Shiro hadn’t the courage to allow Keith to touch it.

But looking at this oddly-shaped planet, feeling her nipples tighten and harden...

It was definitely weird. Not a bad weird, per se, just _weird_.

“While I’ve never had the opportunity to see it with my own eyes, I believe it’s the planet Lactice,” Allura responded tartly. “Not ‘Titty-Planet’ as you’ve so crudely described, Lance.”

If Lance was embarrassed by what came out of his mouth, he certainly didn’t look it. Instead, Shiro realized with just a touch of horror, Lance looked like a little boy in a candy shop.

“We gotta go down there, Princess,” Lance responded as he rushed forward, his blue lion slippers squeaking across the floor. “You’ve got to let us go and check it out.”

“No can do,” Coran interrupted, voice far more serious that Shiro could have possibly expected, given the circumstances.

“Just why not!?” Lance responded, mask slipping down.

“It might be the only boob Lance ever gets to see,” Pidge snickered to Hunk, but if Lance heard, he was far more preoccupied with staring at Allura.

“C’mon, it’d be a great way to build up our reputation with other planets. Right, right?” Lance begged, but Coran’s sweating forehead bulged with a particularly _blue_ vein at that moment.

“Absolutely not you! Nor I! The Lactacian people—they would never!” Coran’s voice raised to a near-crescendo, the panic building up in a way that made Shiro’s stomach tighten

“But why not?” Hunk asked, worry seeping into their words. “Are they—are they with the Galra?”

“No, no,” Allura said then, and Shiro realized at that moment that there was a dusting of a blush on her cheeks, all the way up to her pinched Altean ears.

Allura didn’t _blush_. In the last year, Allura had gotten angry, sad, scared, had smiled, laughed, cried, but never....

Blushed.

Weird. Very, very weird.

“The Lactacian people... Well, there’s been very little contact with them, due to their ways. From what I understand, it was considered by most to be more of a headache than its natural resources were worth. I doubt that has changed over the last 10,000 years.”

“Why was it such a headache?” Pidge asked.

“Well... their culture is very... unique. And their flora and fauna... it wasn’t particularly kind to those who traveled there.”

“What do you mean by that?” Shiro asked, her throat tightening. If this planet was a potential danger to anyone on the Castle Ship, it would be better to just leave without a second thought.

Sensing the worry in Shiro’s voice, Coran shook his head and Allura added a quick, “Oh! Not dangerous, per se. It is simply that.... very _odd_ things happened to the men who visited. Their bodies began to morph. From what I understand, if this _is_ Lactace... men begin to experience a certain... morphology.”

“Morphology?”

“Yes... their bodies become... more...” Allura paused, as though she didn’t even know what word to use, but Shiro was pretty sure that she knew exactly where Allura was going.

It was only cemented when Allura raised her hands up to her own chest and then made a rather large curve with her hands outwards.

“Voluptuous,” Coran said faintly, and Allura nodded.

“Yes, Coran, thank you. Their bodies became more... _voluptuous_.”

From the way Allura said it, it wasn’t surprising in the least that Lance’s ears perked up and a wicked smile crossed his face. “Then I’ll be—”

“No.” The answer came not just from Shiro, Coran, and Allura, but also from Hunk and Keith, too.

Pidge looked almost gleefully at Shiro. “Dude, c’mon. Let Lance go. He’ll come back with giant ti—”

“Absolutely not.” Shiro put her foot down at that very moment, because there was absolutely no way on Earth—or _Lactace_ —that she was going to let _Lance_ disfigure his body just because he was a moron. “Lance, you’ll be staying on this ship."

“But—"

“Can it, Lance,” Keith muttered, crossing her arms again in front of her. “Do you want to have tits for the rest of your life? Think that’ll be _fun_?”

“Yes, Keith! Let him go. Let him do it.” Pidge was nearly crying with mirth, and even though Shiro tried to glare at her, it did nothing.

Lance paused then, just for a moment, before he deflated. “Well, I guess... I guess not. It’d be better for just the girls to go, then.” Lance peeled his facemask off and turned to Pidge, flicking it in her direction. “You know what? You should go, Pidge. Maybe then you’ll need something more than a sports bra.”

Pidge, who was essentially the embodiment of a hyena moments before, went entirely blank.

“Excuse me?” Pidge asked, voice cool and hard like glass. Any laughter that had been there was gone, now. “What did you say.”

It wasn’t a question.

“I said what I said—”

Shiro grabbed hold of the back of Lance’s pajama shirt, pulling him backward. A quick look to Hunk was all she needed to get Hunk to grab hold of Pidge before she launched herself across the Bridge to deck the shit out of Lance. Shiro knew that there was something going on between Lance and Pidge, something that usually came out like a by pulling on pigtails, but this was going a bit overboard.

“Hey, hey!” Shiro yelled over the cries of “Let me kill him!” and Lance’s squawking like a chicken. “What are you—children?”

“She started it—”

“He said my boobs were too small!”

“It’s true!”

“I will KILL you—”

“ _Enough_!”

Keith’s voice rang out through the entire Castle Ship, strong and demanding.

_That’s my girl,_ Shiro thought, though she managed to keep herself from smiling too wide.

“Shiro and I will go down.” There was such a matter-of-factness to her words that Shiro didn’t even think she had a choice.

“But—”

“We’re both already women,” Keith explained pointedly. “I mean, what’s the worst that could happen?”

* * *

Keith shouldn’t have said those words. She really, really shouldn’t have said them. 

Shiro stared up at the canopy of pale, milky yellow and white leaves above her head, her entire body floating and fuzzy. She could hear Keith somewhere nearby, somewhere close, but all Shiro could think about was how completely and utterly strange her body felt at that very moment and about how she should have known from the minute Keith said those fateful words that things were about to go so very, very wrong. 

Well... wrong was a strong word. 

Weird, yes. 

Wrong? 

Not so much. 

Had Shiro known…

She wouldn’t have changed it at all. 

_The entire sky looks like a bucket of popcorn_ Shiro thought as she stared up at the butter-yellow sky peeking out just behind the leaves. When they’d landed on Lactace, Shiro had seen that, rather than greens and yellows, the land and sky seemed to have a beautiful paleness to it. The water, the grass, the trees—all of them reminded Shiro of Keith’s skin. 

There were touches of color in the flora and fauna; pale pink butterflies, soft green turtles, lilac flowers that dotted the grass. It was so beautiful, full of life and gentleness. In some ways it reminded Shiro of earth, of _home_ , and it filled her heart up until it felt like it was going to burst.

_Probably after my tits burst,_ Shiro thought with a laugh, but it ended up coming out more like a sigh and a hiccup. Her helmet, removed after they realized that Lactase created enough oxygen for Shiro and Keith to breathe without any issues, laid next to her on the grass. The mountain, Mt. Nipix, stood against the horizon like a beacon, calling Shiro closer.

But Shiro couldn’t move. She couldn’t do anything but lay there and stare up at the canopy of milky leaves against a popcorn sky. Shiro could see something gliding over the sky, something that looked like grapefruit that was moving closer and closer to the sun.

Shiro reached down to her chest, running her fingers over her breasts. She didn’t know why, but it felt almost like—

“My boobs hurt.” 

It was such a weird feeling, but there was definitely some pain there. It felt like her nipples were tight, her entire body feeling as though it was itchy, but why Shiro didn’t quite know. 

Shiro thought back to the scant information Allura and Coran had been able to give them regarding the planet. The planet, apart from its peculiar reactions to the male body, had been classified as non-threatening. According to the data (though it was 10,000 years old) the Lactacians were a peaceful, nomadic race that typically lived on Mt. Nipix. They’d opted to go down in Black, leaving her at a small tributary of water as a show of peace. 

_Kinda regret that about now_ , Shiro thought as she felt her breasts through her spacesuit, noting the hardness of her nipples and the firmness to them. There was something almost _weighty_ to her right breast, and when she touched her left—

Shiro pulled back her hand. It wasn’t pain, not exactly, but there was something to the scar—a heat, maybe?—that made it just feel...

Not wrong, necessarily, but _different_. 

“Keith,” Shiro called out, closing her eyes so that the sky stopped _popping_ just for a second, “Keith!” 

There was the sound of feet hitting grass, panting, and then Keith’s hand was on her cheek. Shiro opened her eyes long enough to see Keith’s knife drawn, her girlfriend in a protective stance over here. 

She wasn’t wearing her helmet, either. But somehow, someway, Keith looked so much more pulled-together than Shiro felt at that moment. 

“The sky is popping.” 

Keith blinked. “What?” 

“The sky,” Shiro giggled as she gestured up. “It’s popping.” 

“I think you’re high,” Keith replied, and Shiro snorted in response.

“Oh, definitely. And my boobs hurt.” Shiro didn’t know why, but at that very moment she reached up again, this time with her prosthetic hand, to pinch her nipple. “They hurt so much, Keith...” 

“Of course they’re going to hurt if you’re pinching them,” Keith said, though there was something in the way she said it made Shiro’s hand pause. 

“Can you make it stop hurting?” Shiro asked, voice near a whisper. “Why is it hurting?” 

Keith lowered her knife, sheathed it, and sat down next to Shiro. “We should get off this planet—go back to the Castle Ship. We can come back out tomorrow, investigate the village I found.” 

“Village? There’s a village?” Shiro asked, trying to shake the feeling in her head away, but the floating and fuzziness only intensified. 

“Yeah, but it’s empty. I left my helmet there, but we can go back tomorrow, after we get you into one of the cryopods—” 

“We should go there.” 

Under almost any other circumstance, Shiro knew, she would have agreed with Keith to go back to the Castle Ship and prepare better before coming back. They could explore after they took care of the pain Shiro was feeling, after they figured out why Shiro was having such a reaction to the atmosphere that _wasn’t_ affecting Keith, but...

“Shiro—” 

“No,” Shiro replied as she pinched her nipple again. It hurt, yes, but pinching it almost seemed to help. She let go and pushed herself wobbly to her feet, using Keith’s strong body to help right herself. “We should go. Get your helmet back.” 

“Shiro,” Keith said, voice soft, “we can come back tomorrow.” 

But once Shiro made her mind up, there was no changing it, and Keith knew that just as well as Shiro did.

They managed their way through the trees, pink butterflies flying with little fuzzy wings, green and orange animals that looked like a mix between a zebra and a porcupine darting their heads up from their little burrows. Shiro had wrapped her human arm around Keith’s shoulder to keep herself from falling, but honestly, Shiro was hale-convinced she’d done it just so she could rub her breast against Keith’s arm. 

It helped with the pain, that was for sure.

By the time they’d reached a little hut on the outskirts of the village, the butter yellow and soft browns against the sky suggested that the sun was about to set. The darkness would be there soon, even though Shiro knew from her earlier math that they should have had at least another 4 hours before then. 

But, Shiro reminded herself, she was also high as a kite. It could have been minutes, could have been hours, for all she knew.

“Okay, we’re almost there. I’ll tell Allura and Pidge that we’ll need them as backup.”

“No—don’t want them to get this,” Shiro replied, but her head was absolutely spinning as the world ebbed and flowed. 

Keith said something then, but it may as well have been a different language for all Shiro knew.

Keith was gentle in placing Shiro on the bed, the feathers feeling like heaven against Shiro’s back. Her front hurt, god did it hurt, but it wasn’t anything like the ground outside, that was for sure.

Shiro could hear Keith talking back to the Castle Ship, was even able to understand that Allura was telling them it was best to bunker down. It wasn’t night but in fact an eclipse, which helped at least to explain exactly why the village was completely desolate.

_ And maybe it’ll explain why I feel like... like... **this**. _

It was hard for Shiro to keep her mind on words, no matter how beautiful Keith’s voice was, because...

“It hurts so much,” Shiro whined, this time so much louder than before. Her fingers scrambled for the back of her spacesuit for the zipper, trying her best to get it to just _stop_. She needed to get it off, needed to make her breasts stop _aching_.

Keith was talking again, this time much more frantic, but it was so much harder to understand exactly what she was saying because Shiro’s entire world was spinning. The sound of the zipper, the feeling of the heat in her breasts, the unbelievable _pain_ —

“Shhh, Shiro. It’s okay. It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

“Why does it hurt so much?” Shiro begged, looking up to Keith’s face. Her mouth was pinched, mouth tight, eyes filled with worry.

“It’s okay. Allura has Coran looking for more information. He said he’s read something about Lactacian eclipses. Here, let me help you—”

Keith’s hands were like fire, and Shiro nearly screamed as she felt those calloused fingers graze against the skin on her back. Keith was careful as she pulled the zipper down all the way, pushing Shiro back onto the bed so that she could manage to unzip as far as she could get it to go.

It was like peeling saran wrap off Shiro’s body, but the moment the spacesuit came off, Shiro took in a deep, pained breath, hands immediately reaching for the hem of her shirt. Keith helped shimmy the suit down until her chest, then hips, and finally feet were free from her uniform. She threw it behind her before she helped get Shiro into a sitting position to get the shirt off.

“Oh, baby, no wonder you hurt. Th—they’re so _big_.”

Shiro looked down then, the haziness in her head making it near impossible to see her chest, but Keith was right.

She had been right, back outside while she was staring up at the sky; her boobs were different. Shiro could see the strain in her sports bra, the same sports bra that had fit perfectly just a few hours before. She’d always been a big girl, especially in the chest area, but never like this.

She reached out with her human hand to cup one breast, realizing with a level of panic she hadn’t expected that they would have ballooned out to be bigger than her hand. In fact, when she reached out with her Galra hand, it was barely better. When her hand touched the scar on her left breast, Shiro pulled back with a hiss.

But more than the size, more than the pain, Shiro realized with a level of panic that was near-impossible to explain, they were _leaking_.

The front of her sports bra was soaking wet, and though it was hard to see, Shiro could tell that the leaking was coming from her nipples.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Keith chanted as she brushed Shiro’s hands away. “You’re gunna be fine. It’s just the eclipse. Things’ll go back to normal soon.”

Keith pulled back then, and immediately Shiro missed the comforting feeling of Keith’s skin on her. She went back to her helmet, briefly talkin to Allura, though every moment she was gone took a little bit more of Shiro’s sanity.

Shiro had survived the Galra, had survived war and fighting and death. She’d even survived the loss of her arm and _Sendak_.

But this?

This terrified her.

“Shiro, look at me. Look at _me_.”

Keith was back, now. Keith was back and had settled between Shiro’s legs, the concern evident across her face. “Yeah, there we go, Shiro. Just look at me. It’s gunna be okay.” 

Shiro looked into Keith’s eyes, staring at her lover. Keith was on her knees in front of her, fast earnest and promising. Just being able to look at her gave Shiro a little comfort, but even more than that was the feeling of Keith’s hands reaching up, gently massaging her breasts through her sports bra.

“It’s okay. It’s just your body. I think... I think you’re… Allura says that Coran’s book called this ‘milk-intoxication.’ It’s been known to happen on Lactace.” Keith’s face turned such a pretty shade of red, her lips so full...

An image popped into Shiro’s mind at that moment. All she could think of was if Keith kissed her, hard, and then slowly traced her mouth down from her mouth to the soft junction between her throat and chest. Slowly, so slowly, she would kiss, lick, nip, until her tongue wrapped around Shiro’s nipple.

Shiro felt Keith’s thumbs burst against her sensitive nipples and she shuddered, leaning into Keith’s touch. It was petal-soft, but Shiro wanted more.

No. Shiro _needed_ more.

“I feel—I’m so _full_ , Keith,” Shiro managed to say after a moment, trying her best to focus on Keith’s hands. Massaging felt good, but more than that... “Please... make it stop.”

“You want me to stop?”

“No!” Shiro begged, words feeble but her need so great it felt like the sheer desire would just _kill_ her. “Harder. I want... I want your mouth... Your hands...”

Keith’s thumbs didn’t falter, but her next words were unsure, questioning. “Are you—do you want me to...?”

Shiro let out a keening cry, reaching for the hem of her sports bra. She didn’t even manage to get it entirely off, just over her breasts, but the rubbing against her skin made her back arch.

“God, fuck—please, Keith,” Shiro begged, near babbling, “Please, please. I need it. I need _you_.”

Keith, wonderful, beautiful, _perfect_ Keith, obliged.

Shiro fell backward onto the mattress as Keith’s hungry mouth descended on her right nipple. The feeling of Keith's tongue against her nub, one hand massaging her left breast while the other slipped down between Shiro’s legs, made Shiro nearly cry. Keith pulled down her underwear, tearing through one side with too-quick fingers, but Shiro couldn’t care.

Shiro couldn’t care about anything other than Keith.

It was heaven and hell as Keith began to suck, and though Shiro felt she should have been embarrassed by the sudden warmth leaking from her nipple, she couldn’t do anything but mewl like a kitten as Keith began to drink.

It didn’t make any sense, but when she looked down she could see the milk dribbling from her left nipple, leaking out across her skin and Keith’s hand. Keith, whose perfectly wet lips and tongue wrapped around her, pulled back just long enough for Shiro to look into her violet eyes before leaning down to lick her left nipple clean. Her tongue pressed down, hard, and Shiro couldn’t help but moan.

One hand grasping for purchase in the mattress, the other running through Keith’s hair, Shiro could have died right then and there a happy woman, willing and ready and so high that the darkness from the nearby window looked more like a rainbow than black.

A thrum ran directly from her nipples to her cunt, and Shiro let out a groan as Keith’s fingers pressed against her clit.

Keith moved to straddle Shiro, pulling back her fingers for just a moment. It was a moment too long, but when Keith grinded down, her spacesuit rubbing against Shiro’s clit as her hands milked her aching tits, Shiro couldn’t do anything as her eyes rolled back in her head.

As Keith began to milk her, Shiro let the sensations take her away, far away to a completely different universe. Creamy white liquid and saliva made its way from her nipples down, dripping slowly down her defined stomach to pool in the crevice of Shiro’s belly button.

When Keith noticed, she grinned up at Shiro before slowly licking, down and down until her tongue swept right into her belly button. She lapped at it like a cat getting the cream as one hand slowly made its way down to slip two fingers inside Shiro’s wet, aching cunt.

With a happy sigh, Shiro unthreaded her Galra hand from the mattress, and reached up to begin playing with her other nipple.

Though Shiro wanted to close her eyes and fall back into the feeling of her body being filled in her cunt and emptied in her tits, she fought to keep her eyelids open. Her heart beat in her ears like a war drum, her entire body begged for release, but there was only one thing Shiro wanted—no, that Shiro _needed_.

She wanted to watch Keith’s face.

It was so fascinating to look at the way Keith reacted, at how her eyes filled with lust, how her eyes seemed cat-like, almost _feral_ , as she licked and suckled. It was a sexiness that Shiro knew Keith kept hidden from her, a part of Keith that Shiro loved even if she didn’t know what to name it.

Keith was beautiful, and Shiro knew, even in the haze and fogginess of whatever was going on, that she was the luckiest woman in the universe.

This was only expanded when Keith began to rub her clit with her thumb, the sudden surge of unbridled pleasure coursing through her entire body. Her legs trembled, her mouth fell open, and Shiro couldn’t stop her hips from lurching forward. The only thing that could be better, Shiro realized as she felt the beginnings of her orgasm peak, would be if—

Keith could almost read her mind, because just as her body began to spasm and cunt clench around Keith’s fingers, Keith’s mouth latched around her left nipple, thumb brushing up against her scar.

Shiro came so hard she saw stars, thick milk spraying from her tits and splashing across Keith’s face. Keith didn’t complain as she licked her lips, catching a few errant drops with her pink tongue. 

All of that warmth, that comfort, that unconditional love, pulled Shiro into that sweet, intoxicating surrender.

* * *

By the time the sun returned and the darkness faded, so too had Shiro and Keith’s clothes. Gone was any form of modesty, any fear or uncertainty that had ever possibly existed between the two. It would have been impossible, Shiro knew, for two people to have become so close (quite literally and figuratively) and not be able to be a hundred percent at peace with one another.

Still, Shiro couldn’t help but feel relieved as she touched her sore and aching breasts, noting with a certain level of joy that they weren’t leaking milk anymore and had returned to their pre-Lactace size.

It had been a life-altering experience to lay back and have Keith ravish her, to give in entirely to her most base, most _human_ , urges. Her nipples, though, were chafed and very much ready for a rest. 

Shiro knew that it was unlikely that what had transpired would ever happen again, so she allowed herself a few minutes too long to bask in that effervescent glow right in Keith’s arms.

“We should get going before whoever owns this place gets back,” Shiro told Keith as she ran her hands along the soft curve of Keith’s hip. She didn’t want to go back, but the last thing Shiro needed was to accidentally start an interplanetary war because she’d accidentally gotten milk-intoxicated.

“I kinda want to stay like this,” Keith admitted as she turned a piece of Shiro’s dark hair between her fingers. “Just you and me, relaxing, not having to worry about anything. It’d be nice, wouldn’t it?”

It was definitely a dream that Shiro could easily imagine, that was for sure—just waking up in her lover’s arms every morning, no fear of Zarkon and his wars, of Allura’s blaring alarm, or even Lance and Pidge’s incessant fighting.

Yet...

Shiro didn’t say anything, but Keith didn’t really need her to.

“Yeah, I know,” Keith finally replied, cuddling closer to Shiro. “Just... I guess I just want a couple more minutes.”

“I know,” Shiro said. “But this isn’t our house—do you even know who lives here?”

Keith buried her face in the feather down pillow with a groan.

After that, Shiro and Keith were quick to clean up after themselves, making sure not to leave anything incriminating, like Shiro’s torn panties or Shiro’s bra, which was far too wet to wear. No doubt it would lead to an uncomfortable chaffing, but it was better than being drenched in milk.

And, Shiro knew, it wasn’t like she’d be wearing the suit for too long. The minute she got back to Black, she had an extra set of clothes she could change into.

Thankfully, it was easier getting the spacesuit back on than it was taking it off, Shiro realized as Keith helped her zip up the back. She tried to not enjoy the touch as much as she wanted to, knowing that if they fell back into bed they wouldn’t be going back.

Keith’s brief kiss and nip to the nape of Shiro’s neck cemented that.

“C’mon, we need to go, baby,” Shiro said with a sigh. Keith’s mouth was still tinged petal pink, and Shiro couldn’t help but lean forward to brush their lips together.

“Hey, Shiro?” Keith suddenly asked, a pensive look crossing her face.

“Yeah?”

Keith’s cheeks darkened then, violet eyes wide and hopeful. “Think we could do this next time Lactace has an eclipse?”

Shiro’s nipples hardened at just the thought, her scar heating up.

“I think we can figure something out, don’t you?” Then, Shiro quickly added, “You know... if you want to.”

“Trust me,” Keith replied with a cheeky grin. “I _want_ to.”

Pinkies linked and helmets tucked under their arms, Shiro and Keith headed back to Black. They knew that the others would ask questions, that whoever owns the quaint cottage on the side of the river and woods would know that someone had broken into their house, that their relationship would never be quite the same

But it was going to be okay.

Shiro had Keith, and that was all she needed.

  
  



End file.
